


[podfic of] into the sun all memory returnsSeries

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Kakarot's heart is buried in the Earth's soil. Vegeta tries to cope with that.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 5





	[podfic of] into the sun all memory returnsSeries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [steal the rhythm out from my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608544) by [XellyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan). 
  * Inspired by [standing there with nothing on](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631407) by [XellyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan). 
  * Inspired by [and the lights, they glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643014) by [XellyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan). 
  * Inspired by [but you fade away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821553) by [XellyChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan). 



Title: into the sun all memory returns

Fandom: DragobBall Z

pairing: Goku/Vegeta

Author: dXellyChan

Reader: Dr_Fumbles_McStupid

Cover Art by: Dr-Fumbles-McStupid

[Part 01 steal the rhythm out from my heart](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memory%20returns/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memories%20return%201.mp3) 6:56

[Part 02 standing there with nothing on](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memory%20returns/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memories%20return%202.mp3) 6:41

[Part 03 and the lights, they glow ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memory%20returns/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memories%20return%203.mp3) 8:14

[part 04 but you fade away](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Dragon%20Ball/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memory%20returns/into%20the%20sun%20all%20memories%20return%204.mp3) 13:54

(Right click to download, normal click to stream)

Thanks to paraka for hosting


End file.
